


Loud Awakening

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intent on joining Megatron's forces, Blackout puts on a show of skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zosocrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zosocrowe).



> The last of the goodies I made for zosocrowe! There was a third request that I wanted to complete for her: _Megatron/Blackout, let me show you how deep my devotion runs._ Looked over by Cassandra Cassidy.

Megatron wasn’t what Blackout thought he would be. From the descriptions, he sounded like some sort of primitive beast, like the organics they had discovered on planets in the other solar systems surrounding theirs. A demented creature, wild and untamed, that ran only on its most basic of instincts. By that token, the stories had made him sound like an incompetent upstart that had been dragged up from the dredges of society and released upon the innocent public, not an ex-upstanding official.

Well, he could see that the rumors had accurately captured the wild and untamed part, at least. As for the rest of it, one look had him determined that they couldn’t have been faultier. Before him sat nothing resembling the crazed Cybertronian said to roam the ruined streets of their world; only a regal, _powerful,_ and intelligent leader of a deadly force was present.

Megatron’s optics alone told him this as Blackout caught them for a brief moment, unable to hold it longer than that. Never before had he been observed in such a way. It wasn’t a feeling of being thought of as insignificant, or inadequate, or even some sort of prey. Somehow, he knew this is what staring at the face of death was like. The sensation made Blackout positively _shiver._

Neither of them was alone here, the confrontation happening before the warrior’s forces. All around them, Decepticons took up positions about the demolished city, some of the troops roosting on cracked or broken spires, while others sat on pieces of a museum that had once housed the works of some of the greatest minds of their kind and inventions long since made obsolete. Most, though, stood around, still armed and mingling with the smoke of a fallen empire.

Their excited exclamations of victory and boasts of accomplishments had hushed as the larger robot broke through the masses to approach the wide berth the Decepticon leader had been given. The buzzing of their curiosity and their over-clocked systems made their presence known, even as no one spoke.

Although Megatron had a soldier flanking his left side – a highly-ranked officer of his, no doubt – he did not speak for him, Megatron asking in a voice that rumbled and pierced directly through the armor of everyone present, “What is it you want?”

Blackout could swear every pump running his systems hitched at the sound of it.

Giving some of the robots to one side a glance out of his optics, he said, “I have heard of you, though only in passing until this day.”

The way Megatron’s optics swept over him with barely a hint of interest indicated that he had at least captured a portion of his attention. In the end, only his mattered.

“Do not waste my time.”

Blackout inclined his head once in acknowledgment and got to the point.

“This was my home. A headquarters for scientists and specialists interested in marketing their inventions or skills; a sort of advanced trade stop – the largest on Cybertron. I cannot say I am sorry to see this place go.”

Suddenly, he reached behind him and produced a reasonably sized metal container. Tossing it the other’s way, Megatron caught it before anyone could react, his optics never wavering. At first he remained perfectly still and watchful, until finally his optics slid over to the object clutched in his claws. With a bit of force, he burst the box apart; dark fluid oozed out and collected in his palm before it dripped down to quench the dry ground.

The Decepticon leader held a severed head.

“That was the governor of this region and lead scientist of the main facilities located in the center of this city. Consequently, he was my boss,” Blackout informed him clearly, arms crossing over his broad chest before continuing. “He was brilliant in his field and excelled at maintaining the city he ran, however, he was weak. I do not follow those who cannot even protect themselves.”

Megatron appeared to mull this over and lifted the head in front of his face to examine the decapitated cranium as the black flier spoke. When Blackout was finished, Megatron turned the head left and right, before carelessly making a fist and smashing it inward, rendering it indistinguishable.

Letting it drop to his feet to be ignored, he asked, “How does this pertain to me in the slightest?”

“Consider that a gift, a small demonstration of my abilities. I wish to join your ranks as a superior officer.”

This time, the commander laughed, the first real show of emotion he had made during this entire conversation. It was a short-lived chuckle that, had Blackout not been paying rapt attention, he might very well have missed or mistaken for something else entirely. All the same, it had him going still and tense.

He got up from his throne, a massive collection of pillars and other slabs that had either conveniently fallen into place or been purposely set up to make a thick seating place – from the looks of Megatron’s strength, Blackout would have placed his bets on the latter.

“And what makes you think I will allow you such a position so quickly? Anyone can defeat those who had grown soft and too secure in their standing.”

“My duty here was to design components that would aid in demolition.”

He paused. In the distance, the sound of something large and solid cracking could be heard. It grew louder, until obviously something had _snapped._ Everyone turned towards the noise, a holed but still-standing building had started to lean over before suddenly catching on fire. Without warning, it completely _burst,_ lighting up that entire side of the city and causing some to either offline or avert their optics. There was hardly anything left for it to crash down to the ground with.

Blackout didn’t even turn around, already knowing what sight would have greeted him, and finished with, “That is to say, I am an expert in making things go ‘boom.’”

Meanwhile, Megatron was rubbing his chin idly, deep in thought. “I suppose I can make room for you somewhere in my war council.”

The black flyer smirked, looking pleased.

“It will be an honor serving you, Lord Megatron.”

He found that he rather liked the sound of saying that.

-Fin-


End file.
